Enslaved
by Athene Saile
Summary: What would you do if an evil being had killed all you held dear? Would you get revenge? The tale of one girl's quest to bring justice back to her world, and peace to her heart.
1. Backstory

Have you ever felt pure, unadulterated rage before? Let me tell you, it's not something you want to experience more than once, if at all possible. Trust me. My parents were killed, quite senselessly, right before the end of summer vacation. And there was nothing I could do about it. That's what bothered me the most. From that feeling inside of me, sprung rage, and from that rage, hatred grew, until all I could think about was revenge. Revenge against the _monster_ that had murdered my family. What bothered me the most? The fact that no matter how powerful I grew, that thing was still more powerful than me. 

So I studied hard at my school. Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I am a witch. I am also currently the assistant to the most evil man alive. The man responsible for killing the only people that loved me.

Assistant, nay, that's not what I truly am. I am a slave, bound by darkness and by the will of the thing I call master.

People cannot bear to be seen with me anymore. This master may not force his mark on me, but it is still there. I am forced to wear a collar-like necklace at all times, and if I displease my lord I am punished. The necklace has been permanently bonded to my skin, so long as I am living, and it will not come off until I die. Not a lovely thought.

I am not just slave to my lord, but to his heir as well. This heir, is…in my opinion, the worst man alive. He cares not but for the pursuit of earthly pleasures and the next kill. Like an animal, he has a bloodlust. And it scares me to death. Even his features seem made for his cruelty. Aristocratic cheek bones, and nose; eyes the color of silver, hard, unyielding. His hair is silver and blond, and as cold as the rest of him. In my lord's eyes, he is perfect.

And because of that perfection, he gets whatever he wants. Currently, he wants me. So I have become a pawn, used to control the heir by enslaving him in me. But they have both failed. For I have been the one enslaved.  
  
~*~*~  
  
What do you think of my start? If I get a lot of _favorable_ reviews, I'm going to work mainly on this story. R&R!  
Mysticpixie  
(formerly eclectia88)  
P.S. If you want me to update my other stories, drop me a line at eclectia88@yahoo.com  
Or if you have ideas for me! Or if you just feel like chatting. Your choice. G2G, I'm watching the Superbowl.


	2. Meditation

It all started the night before September 1st, which was the day I was returning to Hogwarts for my fifth year of classes. My parents were returning from the cinema when their car was immobilized by a spell. Voldemort then cast the Imperius spell on them. Causing my father to drive the car on the wrong side of the road, and causing the deaths of both of my parents. All because it would cause me, and my then boyfriend, Harry Potter, pain. Yes, I did go out with Harry Potter, for the summer and part of the school year. Until finally I couldn't take his over-protectiveness anymore. He was smothering me in a futile attempt to protect me from the horrors of reality. He was the best friend anyone could have, and then I had to go and date him. It ruined our friendship after we dated, and subsequently led to me hanging out with Lavender and Parvati more than ever before.

When I said I was a pawn, I meant it. I'm no longer the girl you would look for in a library or bookstore, though I still enjoy reading. I can usually be found at work, or in a bar. Though since the Heir has wanted me, I can be found with him. I'm his trophy lady. His prize, for being better than the rest. And that kills me.

Not literally, unfortunately. No, I'm kept alive simply for _that thing's_ darkest desires and evil pleasures. Oh, speak of the devil.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"What does it look like? I'm meditating," I snapped back.

"Not anymore, you aren't."

He raised his wand, and I found myself suspended in the air. My wand still on the floor, I was helpless against him. Not that I can do anything bad to him, the necklace forbids it. Unfortunately.

He grew tired of dangling me in the air, and put me down on the bed. Oh, one other thing. I'm still a virgin. So that's one thing he'll never get from me. He prefers torture and foreplay, or so I think. Because he hasn't done anything yet, and if I have my way, he never will.

Now he's keeping me down on the bed. This happens at least twice a week, so I act indifferent to it. And when he gets bored, or feels the need to go hurt something because of the way I treat him, he leaves. My act works all the time, and he hasn't figured out yet that I no longer care. But he will soon enough.

__

~*finis*~

Review responses:

Annabloom: Thanks so much!

Re-o-ko: I'm working on making them longer. And I hope it does go far. I'm not sure yet as to what I'm doing for how he acts about her, but if you have any ideas…I'll be sure to use them and give you credit.

Erica G.: Why thank you.

Ifalna: Well, I aim to please. I'm just not good at writing angst.

Crystal Teardrop: I am. And I'm glad you love it.

Nikki-Yugowashi: yeah…whatever Roseanna

Quis: Thanks, girl.

Snakeyes: BTW, cool name. Thanks for reviewing like all of my stories. You're the best. And I'm not just leaving it. See, I updated.


End file.
